User talk:Commander Shepard 317
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Commander Shepard 317/Lions Sable page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! User talk:Montonius Your Proposal Thanks for your proposal, Commander Shepard. As a former graduate student I know how time is such a precious commodity. As to your question, the lack of indexing is simply a reality of Fandom's process. The Discussions app is technically still only in beta, and features are still being added. As you will have noticed, the ability to add pictures was only added about 2 months ago, and glitches occur with regularity as Fandom makes new updates. I would expect that some form of indexing system should become reality eventually; I cannot give you a timescale on it. While I am privy to some of what is coming, I cannot discuss it publicly until announcements are made. Suffice it to say it will be a while. To that end, what you are proposing would be very useful to our users, however, I am not sure where you could place it that it would actually gain the needed visibility. If you create a blog using the blog system here that is fine, but because of the lack of Discussions indexing, you will need to continuously repost the link every few days (probably about every 3-5). If you do so, I give you the permission to use the News section for each repost; it is probably the only section of the Discussions app that does get seen by everybody and so would be a good place for such a post. I think what you detailed is a fine way to go about it, but again, the key is constantly reposting the link to it so people can see it, which may grow tedious. I will leave doing so, and with what frequency, in your hands if you choose to go ahead. Simply place the post in the News category whenever you create it. As we go along, I will offer some suggestions if I can think of any, but my greatest hope is that ultimately tech improvements to the Discussions app by Fandom will ultimately make this a moot point. Thanks for your help! Montonius (talk) 03:48, February 14, 2018 (UTC) Yo Shep, how are you doing there friend? I saw what you were attempting to do with basically making a news letter of the past weeks events and it seems like a great idea. Lemme know if you need any help with it, I cant guarantee I will be able to help but I am more than willing to. Cheers mate! --Kael Typhus (talk) 00:43, February 26, 2018 (UTC) Montonius, Thank you for your response, and I sincerely apologize for the delay in mine. I think that I will go ahead and try starting this project up! I sincerely hope that I can do it with consistency, and it is reassuring that you survived graduate school and still manage to do this wiki with your professoinal life. I hope to having something up by March 5th (or at least the week of). Also I know this may sound silly, but I was thinking of a name for the blog/newsletter and thought I would name it the Eisenhorn Inquisitional Chronicle. I know you are partial to the inquisitor and I am very fond of the series. Best, Commander Shepard 317 (talk) 04:51, February 26, 2018 (UTC) Blog Commander Shepard, First, please reply to the other person's Talk page, not your own, or they won't be notified you replied. I think what you're doing is fine, but remember to leave links about every three days or so to your blog page in the Discussions app under the News tag or no one will ever be able to see it. We'll see how it goes and you have my thanks for taking on this difficult task. Good luck! Montonius (talk) 03:07, February 27, 2018 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for your efforts. But in the end, we simply need Fandom to do their job and produce a Forum indexing function, which will solve all the problems. Montonius (talk) 20:15, March 19, 2018 (UTC)